


Like A Blessing

by Puppy_of_Tindalos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppy_of_Tindalos/pseuds/Puppy_of_Tindalos
Summary: 年轻的菲格斯恨透了他的人生。从他有记忆的那一天起，他就是低贱的、肮脏的、令人憎恶的——这主要是归功于他的母亲。在苏格兰某座破烂的木屋里，女巫的贫穷儿子和一个叫做阿拉斯泰尔的魔鬼做了交易。





	Like A Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> 一代地狱之王卖身换屌案始末  
> 非常短的清水（x），主要是官方这个梗太可爱了所以没忍住就写了(……  
> 阅读愉快。

克劳利和阿拉斯泰尔是老相识。  
当他还是菲格斯•麦克劳德的时候，他就为了那根多出三英寸的老二跟恶魔阿拉斯泰尔做了交易。  
很多人在跟恶魔做交易时都对那些条款和代价过于低估，并且很少去认真阅读羊皮长卷轴上所有的注意事项——当然，这还得归功于大多数恶魔所特有的那种无限夸大益处、过度粉饰弱化协议后果的高超营销手段——而菲格斯就是其中之一。  
他对于自己将要面对的痛苦一无所知。  
不巧的是，阿拉斯泰尔正是地狱里最精通此道的恶魔。他不仅有着过人的口才和诱人的嗓音，而且心灵手巧——钻研自中世纪以来所有刑具的用法已经成为了他的一大爱好。  
阿拉斯泰尔很少被召唤出来。如果仪式正确，菲格斯唤出的应该是个还没接到过多少业务的新手恶魔；但是这个女巫的私生子，一个急于满足自己的愿望的半吊子巫师，记错了硫磺的用量。  
于是阿拉斯泰尔出现了。如果是以前，他可能会干脆打个响指，让这个不守规矩的人类在开口之前就立毙当场；但是他待在地狱太久了，而这个可悲的小裁缝提出的要求又让他心情愉悦：他被逗笑了。  
“这就是你想要的吗？一根再多出三英寸的鸡巴。”阿拉斯泰尔挑着眉头望向对面的穷裁缝，发现对方羞恼地咬着嘴唇，手指紧握着纺锤，恶魔的笑声显然刺痛了他那可笑的自尊。  
“我就知道你会这么说。”菲格斯猛吸一口气几乎咆哮起来，他的脸因为愤怒和羞耻涨成了红色，可怜的裁缝开始在他那简陋的公寓里来回踱步。“每一个人，”他一字一顿地说，愤怒使他的苏格兰口音显得异常的重，“这世上的每一个人都在取笑我，取笑我是个他妈的没种的懦夫。我被自己的母亲用三头猪卖掉了；很好，那不是因为她是个邪恶的婊子，而是因为我在她眼里是个一无是处的肮脏的小杂种。我在这个冒着臭气的渣滓洞里摆弄针线活儿，不是因为世道不公，而是因为我自己不够努力；穷人总有借口可讲！这不是你们一直以来都在说的吗？”他尖声叫道，皱起眉头摆了个鬼脸，“只有勤恳工作、老实挣钱，忍耐加在你身上的不公和奴役才能取悦天主。所有那些都是废话！我在这世界上挣扎着活到二十五岁，住在马棚里，做着女人的活儿，天主眷顾我了吗？没有。”他深吸一口气，发出一声苦涩的嗤笑，“而我现在在做什么？我正跟魔鬼做交易。”  
菲格斯努力平复着呼吸，向着高个子的恶魔走了两步，挺起胸膛直视着阿拉斯泰尔的眼睛。“我没有太多要求，魔鬼。也许我确实想过发财致富、让自己活得像个国王，但是我也清楚我的灵魂能开出的价码也不足以获得那一切，而现在我只想带着我所要求的东西潦草过完这令人作呕的一生。”  
阿拉斯泰尔在他的眼睛里看到了如此多的人的情感，它们像火苗一样在裁缝的眼里跳跃着、灼烧着。我会很乐意看到它们被剪子和切肉刀一点点从他的灵魂上剥离开去的，阿拉斯泰尔想。  
他饶有兴致地听着小裁缝的牢骚，直到菲格斯因为大段的发言喘着粗气无法继续时才缓缓开口。“我觉得你讲得太多了，”他说。  
“对不起，”菲格斯小声说着，低下头向后退了一步，有那么一瞬间他看起来真的很抱歉。阿拉斯泰尔想过告诉他所有的灵魂在地狱里的价值都是一样的，但是最终也没有说出口。如果他真的这么想，那就让他继续蒙在鼓里吧。小裁缝也许能成为不错的玩物，阿拉斯泰尔不想破坏了这个机会。  
“你叫什么名字？”他问。  
“菲格斯•罗德里克•麦克劳德，”裁缝回答。  
“过来。”  
这是个命令，菲格斯想，他有点害怕，但他不想让整个协议在最后关头因为自己的懦弱而功亏一篑。于是他走近了恶魔，看起来不安又悲伤。让他想不到的是，阿拉斯泰尔伸出手去抚摸他长着青色胡茬的脸，菲格斯不由自主地将头歪向一侧磨蹭着恶魔的手，他已经很久没有感受到如此亲昵的触碰了。  
他知道自己应该保持安静，但是这个恶魔带给他一种奇妙的感觉——他信任他。他愿意向对方吐露自己的一切，这种感觉让他无法保持沉默。“在我小的时候，他们叫我三头猪，”他贴近恶魔的胸口，声音低得像是在自言自语，“等我大一点的时候，他们叫我‘那个巫毒怪胎’；而等我跟你做了交易，我就得变成‘为了让自己的鸡巴长三寸而出卖灵魂的傻瓜’。”  
“可不一定是这样，亲爱的。”阿拉斯泰尔用手指撩拨着他的卷发，轻柔地勾着他的下颚让他抬起头来。菲格斯闭上眼睛，像只猫那样满足地呼吸着恶魔身上铁锈、烟草和苏格兰威士忌的味道；也许是衬衫袖口处干涸的血迹吓坏了他，菲格斯在阿拉斯泰尔将手搭上他后颈时猛地绷紧了身体，但却没有像恶魔经手过的其他猎物那样尖叫着试图挣脱。他紧张且恐惧地呼吸着，抬头望着高个子男人的脸，身上那股甜美的绝望气息让阿拉斯泰尔无法挪开眼睛。  
他会把他击垮，把他的灵魂拆碎、肢解，剥掉那些毫无用处的部分——像是人类的情感和这具躯体的皮肤——直到他成为一团只会由于痛楚而不断蠕动颤抖着的血肉，然后再用针线把他重新缝合起来，做成某种能与自己——真正的恶魔，而不是那些顶着黄眼珠四处炫耀的废物——相匹的生物，那将会是他最完美也最为得意的作品。  
“放松，”他在青年的耳边压低声音说，然后吻上了他的嘴唇。菲格斯在他这么做的时候屏住了呼吸，几乎迷失在这个吻所带来的短暂温存之中；凯斯内斯的年轻裁缝抓紧对方的衣领，分开双唇迎合着魔鬼的吻，直到他们唇舌交缠，血液的甜味在口腔里蔓延开来。他不知道的是，这将是过去的二十五年乃至未来的几百年中从阿拉斯泰尔那里得到的唯一一次温柔的、甚至接近于爱的举动。  
阿拉斯泰尔先终止了这个吻。菲格斯轻轻地喘息着，目光惶惑且迷茫，嘴唇在牙齿的蹂躏下显得有些红肿。他确信自己在青年的脸上看到了情欲——一种原始的饥渴，却又混杂着某些可笑的情感，就像是有头野兽被禁锢在这具孱弱病态的躯壳之下。  
“我想我该走了，”阿拉斯泰尔轻笑起来，低头望向青年的裤子，显而易见的是，菲格斯勃起了。人类的脸顿时红了起来，只不过这次不是因为愤怒。他想说点什么，却又尴尬地闭上了嘴。“……除非，”恶魔的手指充满暗示地滑过他的背脊和腰侧的肌肉，“你还想当着我的面验货。”  
菲格斯的脸彻底红透了。其实也不是不行，他想说，但等他回过神来的时候阿拉斯泰尔早就消失了。  
“见鬼，”菲格斯咬着嘴唇小声咒骂，解开皮带后发现他之前做出的要求已经实现了。  
铜碗里的药粉烧了个干净，壁炉里木炭的余烬闪着暗红色的光。年轻的裁缝则倒在床上，握着他那根用自己的灵魂和几百年的折磨换来的全新的老二，幻想着他只见过一面的恶魔，在漏风的破屋里手淫。

 

-END-


End file.
